Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012)
Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen is a new film made by Ryantransformer017. Summary Ryan, Meg and their team, the Technorganic Empire, embark on a mission to help Gerda rescue her brother Kai from the Snow Queen. Plot The Snow Queen covered the world in ice. Only Master Vegard stands in her way, whose mirrors reflect not only appearances but also souls. One day the polar wind takes away Vegard and his wife Una, but they hide their children Gerda and Kai. Years later, the Snow Queen's servile troll Orm (who can shapeshift into a black weasel) locates Kai, who is deemed Vegard's successor, at an orphanage. After a tangle between both siblings and Orm, Kai is abducted by the polar wind to the Snow Queen's palace. Gerda embarks on a journey with Orm and her pet white weasel Luta across the icy lands to rescue her brother. They first enter a garden dome run by an old lady who seems nice, but her true intentions are to drug and enslave Gerda to grow and sell flowers. Orm and Luta catch wind of the scheme and thwart it, but the lady sends out her carnivorous plant, Ivy, but the trio make their escape. Meanwhile, in the ice palace, Kai arrives and the Snow Queen leads him to her throne room. The Queen's mirror, after examining Kai, reveals that Master Vegard has two heirs. Kai tries to hide the truth, but the Snow Queen reads it in his heart and sees Kai's painting of Gerda. Gerda thanks Orm for saving her life and they begin to warm up to each other. Then the three stumble into Imana's caves, the birthplace of trolls. Orm briefs about how the trolls' age of peace was tainted by the Snow Queen and turned their clans to fight each other, until only the cowardly Orm survived, and the souls of the trolls remained trapped in the lake Gow. While Gerda and Luta look around, Orm is contacted by the Snow Queen with orders to bring Gerda to her. Orm helps Gerda and Luta cross the evil lake Gow and Gerda avoids its curse, much to Orm's amazement. Outside the cave, the trio encounter a king on a royal hunt. The king tries to hunt Orm (in weasel form) and Luta, but he bumps into a tree. The trio are escorted to the king's castle. The king has had a trouble in which his children have literally half-shares in his property after the Snow Queen split the castle in half and Queen Anself was lost. The king takes Gerda as his prisoner, until she shows compassion for her brother. The king and his children have an argument and start a fire but Gerda saves them. As a reward the trio are given a sleigh for their journey. The trio are captured by pirates and taken to their ship, but Gerda is able to persuade them to let them continue their quest, and the captain's daughter gives them a reindeer for the journey. Meanwhile, in the Snow Queen's ice palace, Kai is frozen by the Snow Queen. Gerda meets the Lady of Lapland in a tent, who recounts the Snow Queen's origin. As a girl, Irma, who had a gift of magic, was ostracised and went to Imana's caves where her ill wish upon the people, granted by the lake Gow, turned her into the Snow Queen. The Lady of Lapland grants the trio a snow boat and sends them to the Snow Queen. Orm tries to protect Gerda and make her change her mind, but Gerda is determined. Inside the ice palace, Gerda finds her brother frozen then the Snow Queen appears. Orm turns down his reward to be free and beseeches the queen to spare Gerda. Since the queen will not listen to reason, Orm ceases to serve her. The Queen summons ice trolls and giants, but Orm transforms into a polar bear to defeat the monsters and allow Gerda to reach the throne room. But both Orm and Luta are cornered by the polar wind. Gerda finds the queen's mirror and walks through it, entering the mirror realm. The Snow Queen tries to freeze her heart but, guided by the spirits of her family, she regains hope and retaliates with the magic mirror. The Snow Queen's curse is finally broken, Irma is transformed back and Gerda banishes the evil curse from returning. Irma revives Kai, Orm turns back into a troll and Luta wakes him up and the eternal winter is finally ended. With that Gerda, Kai, Orm, Irma and Luta all set off home. And Gerda and Orm finally accept each other as best friends. During the end credits, there are scenes showing the lives of people they met throughout their journey after the Snow Queen's defeat and started living happily. Trivia * *The Trixicons (Ryvine Sparkle, Megatron (Movie) and Dr. Neo Cortex), Clover Lacey, Linda Ryan, Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder, Bertatron, Dark Thomas and Master Nightsnow will work for the Snow Queen. *Tara Duncan, Tino and his team are mentioned in this film. *This film will reveal that Ryan is friends with Irma before she became the Snow Queen. Scenes # Going on a new adventure/The story of the Snow Queen # The Snow Queen sends the troll to look for the heir of Master Vegard/At the orphanage/Meeting Gerda and Kai # Gerda goes to see Kai/The troll/The North Wind kidnaps Kai # Meeting Orm/Arrive at the garden/Kai in the Snow Queen's Castle # Back in the greenhouse/Escape from the woman # Back at the Snow Queen's castle/There are two heirs # Meanwhile/Arrive at the Imana's caves/Orm's talk with the Snow Queen #Crossing the icy bridge/Running from the falling ice/Meeting the King #At the king's castle/Argument between the kind and his two children/Escape from the burning castle #Riding the sleigh/Ambush by Pirates #At the pirate ship (RCaTSQ2012) #The Snow Queen freezes Kai/ #Riding the reindeer to the Lapp Woman/The story of Irma and how she became the Snow Queen #Arriving at the Snow Queen's palace and finding Kai/Confronting the Snow Queen/Final battle (RCatSQ2012) #Happy Ending (RCatSQ2012) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Films dedicated to Aron Tager Category:Travel Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Winter films Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Non-Disney crossovers